


All Falls Down

by Thamys020



Category: Macbeth - Shakespeare
Genre: :D, Duncan's A+ Parenting, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Malcolm centric, Southern Gothic Macbeth, and was like: hell YES sis, because with me it always is, i saw a post on tumblr, obsessive christianity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:06:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22586086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thamys020/pseuds/Thamys020
Summary: Malcolm knows he's going to hell.
Relationships: (mentioned) Siward/Thorfinn, Macduff/Malcolm, Malcolm/OC (mentioned) (one-sided)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	All Falls Down

**Author's Note:**

> SOUTHERN GOTHIC MACBETH SOUTHERN GOTHIC MACBETH  
> the post on tumblr can be found at henriadical please go check them out this au is GENIUS.

They say that boys who look at other boys go to hell. 

They say that boys whose hands shake when they hold a gun go to hell. 

They say that boys who can’t be boys go to hell.

Malcolm knows he’s going to hell. He knew since the moment he’d told his father “That Val who works in Banquo’s cotton fields is mighty fine” and his father had turned on him with an expression he’d only gotten once, when he’d worn his mother’s dress

“You’re going to hell for this, Malcolm.” Duncan had spat. He’d left Malcolm among the apple trees that day. 

Malcolm kept the crucifix on his neck all the same. It had been his mothers, and her fathers before her. More of a memory of his mother than protection from sin. Malcolm already knew he was going to hell. 

He’d sat, that night, while the party went on, on the back porch, wrapping Donalbain’s coat around his skinny shoulders. Donalbain was broad and strong and everything their father wished Malcolm could be. The coat was too big and Malcolm shivered all the same. It was at times like then, staring up at the sky, that the reality he was going to hell would sink in, and he couldn’t do anything about it. So he’d wandered, to the pond near the Macbeth’s farm. He’d thrown his boots and stepped into the cold water, staring at the stars reflection, at the fields around him. 

Three pairs of eyes stared back at him from the fields. 

Malcolm had screamed, tripped, and fell back onto the shore. 

When he’d looked back, they were gone. 

Malcolm gathered himself, put his boots back on, and headed back to the farmhouse. 

Evil omens came in threes. 

He was the third in his family to inherit his great grandma’s evil eye. He’d been the third name in town when people talked about them- _ Duncan, Donalbain, and Malcolm _ -and now there were three eyes in Macbeth’s fields. He’d wondered what was happening.    
He’d learned the next morning, when his father was dead. When the house had erupted into chaos, and he’d stumbled into MacDuff’s arms, when he’d felt safe and secure since his father had said he’d go to hell. 

But now he was scared. He was scared and pacing the room, and he only had one more option. 

His uncle owned a fourth of an expansive peach orchard out of town. Now that Donalbain had taken off to God only knows where, Malcolm’s only option was his out of town uncle. 

There were rumors about his uncle. That he’d bedded another man, an influential cousin of Macbeth’s. That he kept on workers who practiced witchcraft. 

That he was going to hell, too. 

And so, Malcolm reasoned, as he hitched a ride to his uncle’s side of the orchard disguised in his mother's dress, he’d be in good company. 

They’d burn together.

Amen. 

**Author's Note:**

> bother me at funky-sea-cryptid on tumblr!!!


End file.
